Dark Shadows: 457
A séance has been held at the great house at Collinwood - a séance which has suspended time and space and sent Victoria Winters on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past; back to the year 1795. As that journey nears its end, one more person will soon pay the price for learning the terrifying secrets of the Collins family. Episode 457 of Dark Shadows originally aired on ABC on Tuesday, March 26th, 1968. The episode was directed by Dan Curtis and written by Gordon Russell. It is part of the multi-episode story-arc commonly referred to as the "1795 Flashback". In this episode, Naomi Collins learns the horrifying truth about what really happened to her son, Barnabas. Armed with this knowledge, she is more determined than ever to safeguard her family against the manipulative efforts of Lieutenant Nathan Forbes. Synopsis Naomi Collins goes into the tower room at Collinwood and finds the room empty but for the presence of a single coffin. She opens the lid and is horrified by what she sees. Ben Stokes enters the room right behind her and, noticing her state of shock, turns her around and escorts her back downstairs. He brings her down into the drawing room and tells her that there is still hope for her son. He goes on to explain that Barnabas has been cursed with a "sleeping sickness" by the true witch of Collinsport, Angelique. He adds that the reason Joshua went to Boston was to find help for their son. Realizing that Nathan Forbes is the one responsible for all of her recent misery, Naomi asks Ben to take Daniel away from Collinwood. After Naomi leaves, Ben is left by himself to stew. Lieutenant Forbes returns home and Ben confronts him in the foyer, letting him know exactly what he thinks of him. Forbes fires back, warning them that as a servant of the household, he should know his place. Ben keeps at him however, and even tells him how he plans on taking Daniel away from Collinwood. He goes so far to say that he very much would like to see Forbes try and stop him so that he would have a good reason for doing what he truly wishes to do -- kill Nathan Forbes. Nathan says nothing and Stokes brushes past him and leaves. Millicent comes downstairs. Her mind is in disarray and she continues muttering nonsensical gibberish just as she's been doing for the past several weeks. Nathan tells Millicent about Naomi's scheme to send Daniel away. He reminds her of her agreement to have Nathan appointed Daniel's legal guardian. He wants Millicent to go back upstairs to speak to Naomi about her decision. rises from his coffin.]] Naomi comes into the drawing room just then and informs them that Daniel has already left Collinwood on a carriage. Millicent leaves the room. Naomi and Forbes get into a heated argument over who has the legal right to make decisions for Daniel. The conversation is then diverted towards the subject of Barnabas. Nathan tells Forbes that she knows Barnabas is alive and found him inside a coffin in the tower room. Forbes reiterates the fact that Barnabas is the Collinsport Strangler, but this is one story that Naomi refuses to believe. To put the theory to the test, he dares her to return to the tower room after the sun has gone down to see if Barnabas is still there. Early in the evening, Barnabas rises from his coffin. He ruminates that he will go mad if he is forced to remain locked up in this room any longer. Projecting his thoughts outward, he sends for Millicent Collins. Millicent hears him and finds herself drawn to the portrait in the foyer. She knows that Barnabas wants to meet with her in secret. Millicent leaves the house and goes out to the gazebo unaware that Naomi is following her. She watches as Millicent meets with Barnabas who takes her into his arms. When he reveals his vampire fangs and bites down on Millicent's neck, Naomi lets out a shriek. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 1 of Volume 7 of the ''Dark Shadows'' DVD series collection. * Opening narration: Nancy Barrett * Closing still: Collinwood foyer * There are no closing credits for this episode. * Naomi learned the truth about Barnabas from Nathan Forbes as revealed in episode 456. * This episode reveals that Ben Stokes once spent time in prison. * Reference is made to Maude Browning. Nathan found evidence of Barnabas attacking Maude in episode 439. * Multiple references are made to Daniel Collins throughout the course of this episode. Daniel appeared last in episode 456. * This is the first episode of Dark Shadows directed by series creator Dan Curtis. Bloopers * Joan Bennett stammers over her lines slightly in the opening scenes from the episode. * During Naomi's argument with Forbes, Joan Bennett has a prolonged, pregnant pause, as if she had momentarily forgotten her lines. Quotes * Naomi Collins: It was Barnabas. What does it mean? Am I losing my mind? What is it? * Ben Stokes: There's still hope, Mrs. Collins. Still hope. Mister Barnabas... he ain't dead. * Ben Stokes: Mister Barnabas is under some kind of terrible curse... like a sleeping sickness he's got. * Ben Stokes: He was cursed, Mrs. Collins. Cursed... by a witch. * Ben Stokes: I told him I'd kill him with my bare hands... and that's what I am going to do. * Ben Stokes: I thought I met a fine collection of scum while I was in prison; thieves cutthroats, blackmailers... mean murderous evil men, all of them. There was none of them that could compare to you. Oh, You dress fancy and ou talk better, but down inside you're the foulest one of the lot. * Nathan Forbes: Didn't we agree that we were going to sign the papers making me his legal guardian? (To Millicent regarding Daniel) * Millicent Collins: I do not think it is safe for Daniel to be in this house as long as the witch is here. * Naomi Collins: I now know why my husband has been behaving strangely lately... because you have been blackmailing him! (To Nathan Forbes) * Barnabas Collins: I'll go mad if I stay in this room. I must go somewhere. Find someone. No matter what the consequence. See also External Links * * Episode 457 at the Dark Shadows Wiki * Episode 457 at TV.com Episode Guide * Episode 457 at TV Rage.com Episode Guide ---- Category:1968 television episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries